


Honor of being a SOLIDER

by Rheyna3256



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Creepy Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Cloud Strife, Female Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Lesbians Everywhere, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheyna3256/pseuds/Rheyna3256
Summary: Cloud Strife strives to become a First Class SOLIDER just like her idol, general Sephiroth. Getting in the program but actually being accepted to being enhanced is a lot harder than anicipated due to her gender. As she proves her worth she catches the eye of Zack Fair who she quickly befriends along side with his two boyfriends, Angeal and Genesis. They help her get the enhancement but that also brings Hojo's attention to her putting her at risk. Meeting Sephiroth may or my not have been a good thing but now they both have to escape the scientist's grasp along side with the three boyfriends.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

As she drifted into counciousness she felt the faint smell of ashes. She jolted out of her bed hitting her head on to the metal bar that held the bunkbed above her's. The scent was now gone but she could swear that something was burning in the proximity.

'' What the hell Cloud?'' a high piched voice screamed at her from above hitting the air with a clenched fist. 

''Sorry Iul... i tought something was burning... couldn't you smell it?'' 

''Na man! And i thought that sharin' the room with a girl would be fun!'' the man made himself comfortable again and a few moments later she could hear light snores. 

It wasn't the first time the she felt weird things that the other cadets couldn't. She thought it was the mountain sense or the Goddess guiding her but it was a stretch. At least she didn't wake anyone else up tough they were used by now with her strange behaviour. She wouldn't fall asleep again even if she wanted to. Carefully she changed in a tracksuit and left for a late night run. 

The sky was visible tonight, a silver glimmer shining upon the metal city of Midgar. Somehow, under all that machinery and polution Cloud could still see the beauty behind the scenery. Even if she missed the cold of the mountains slowly sneaking under her clothes, making her shiver while on the hunt, the woman felt better as a cadet. It has been her dream to enrolle as a SOLIDER since she saw Sephiroth's first appearence as the Wutai Slayer. But her dream started crumbling when she set foot on the gray platform along side the others. In the begining there were other girls but the advances made by the creepy men on the streets and the ''teachers'' -if they can even be called that- that hated training women for some reason made them leave without another word. 

On the third lap of the training ground she felt a change in the air. It made her senses go wild but here was something defenetly wrong. The smell of burning hair reached her again but this time stronger. Running towards the source she found two men dressed up in black suits watching a large fire. It wasn't unusual until she noticed what was burnig. A weird creature was lying on the ground face first that looked oddly similar to a human. Only that it had wings and scales on the sides of the torso. 

As she got close enough to hear their voices she leaned on the wall of a tall buisness building to hide in the evergrowing shadows. The coldness of the surface was a blessed discomfort that helped with controling her breath. 'If they hear you you are dead' she reminded herself. Just like in the mountains she was on the hunt only that this time she was looking for answers to unknown questions.

''Aghh!! I'm sick and tired of chasing after these lunatics all night!'' pearing over the draining pipe she saw a man with bright red colored hair hitting random objects while another bald one was staring at the flames with disgust visible trough his sunglasses.

''I have to admit that the smell makes even me sick..''

''How come we have to be here on the streets, in the cold, while Tseng is chilling with the Boss?'' with another dramatic sigh he leaned closer to the body that was now almost ashes.

They looked awfully familiar but the blonde could not remember from where. Cold sweat was running down her forehead as panic started crawling into her mind. If those things were hunted why not leave that job to the cadets? They usually took care of most of the jobs from the slums. Why were thse ones any different?

''Again why are we doing this? I had planed a rather interesting meetin' for tonight. And now she won't even answer my calls, yo! This is bullshit!''

''It's done'' said the bald man as he rose up on his feet once more. The fire was gone and where the creature once stood there was a pile of ashes the spread an awfull smell of death.

''Finally! I can't wait to get over with this hunt! Seriously we need more newbies to take care of this kind of stuff. Good thing the selection is today! Maybe we're gonna get some girls to join our ranks. Cissnei is ignoring me again.''

The two men started walking towards the young cadet at a slow pace making her anxiety rise trought the roof. Counting the steps she took a deep breath before stopping breathing or making even the slightest moves. They were dangerous, and if they would have found a blonde listening to their conversation she would most likely end up as the creature. They passed her without looking back but Cloud wouldn't make a move until they dissapeared into the poluted mist.

She let out a sigh of relief and slid down on the wall looking at the sky. It was quiet in the crowded city for what seemed like an eternity. Her train of thoughts was interupted by the pale blue that grew on the blackness of the night. She should go back but her legs were trembeling in fear thinking about those men's words. They were not SOLIDER that's for sure and judging by the formal attire they were most likely Turks. But why were they hunting down creatures in the dead of the night? Wasn't that the Thirds' problem? The air suddenly felt heavy as she got closer to the ashes. Why burn it in the first place? Nobody does this unless... unless they want to keep a low profile. It was to be expected by the Turks but it was odd. A glimmer of light got her attention. One of the scales escaped the fire. It had a reddish pigment and an oval shape. Placing it in her pocket she rushed towards the dorms for the morning call, pushing aside the events the had just occured. 

''And there she goes just like a scared rabbit!'' the redhead slid a hand through his hair yawning at the security footage.

''Tseng will pick our brains out for allowing that girl listen to us, Reno!'' the bald man massaged the bridge of his nose before placing his glasses back on. They were quite surprised after they checked the footage to see that they have been spyed on.

''Or he will kill her. Relax Rude, we didn't say anything important anyway. Just some Turks hunting some slum monster.'' the grinned at the monitor as the silouette of the woman became clearer. A rather fit blonde in tracksuit managed to slip right through their fingers. Most impressive actually. ''And if she spills the beans nobody would belive her. Serves them right for putting us under Hojo.'' Most of his jobs from the past few weeks were lab assisting and monster hunting. The scientist let loose some of his failed experiments forgetting that his research was private. He said it was a test for the specimens but the redhead knew that he simply got bored of trying to stabilize failed attempts.

''She was probably drunk, i don't think she will remember anything and if she does she'd be to scared to talk about it'' he sipped from his coffee and made his way to the door from the Turk headquarters. ''Let's just call in the night. We have examinations early today!'' He didn't wait to see if Reno followed him.

After returning into the dorms she found the showers empty as most of the others were just waking up. The warm water was a blessing in there thanks to the shared bathrooms and most of the time you didn't even had soap. But it was never a problem for her as she would wake up earlier to train, even in winter.

She held the golden locks in place with a hair tie and her miracle wooden sticks. It was a Wutaian fashion trend and dispite the war, most citezens had wutaian furniture. A rare sight was her own reflection as she never payed attention to her looks most of the time. Presentable and professional that was her aim, considering she was the only female left in the program she didn't want any attention from the guys. From the dirty mirror a young woman with deep blue eyes was staring at herself. Rebelious strands of blonde hair were framing her porcelain like skin. Thick black lashes were brushing against her barely visible freckles. Back home her mother used to tell her that her face was made out of angles unlike most people where they would have curves. She understood now why as her cheek bones were more prominent than they used to be, her chin being slimer. She left for the gym where they had their examination before breakfast.

Gray walls held a tall roof. The other squadron was already there along side with their instructor. First as always she took her place in the line waiting. She couldn't get the events of last night leave her head, the smell still lingering around her like a cloak covering her senses. It was similar to something, but the young cadet couldn't recall from where. She patted the pocket containing the small scale just to make sure it was still there, that she hasn't lost it. A gentle elbow hit in her ribs brougt her back to reality, noticing just now the rest of the cadets lined up after her. 

''Hey Clo, still looking for that fire?'' Iul's voice whispered so that the Second Class wouldn't hear him. ''By the way, where have you been? I looked all over the dorms this morning and no sign of you!'' he said with a playfull smile. 

They were quick to become friends in the first days, being the most unusual in the facility, and being unusual there was something. Aside from being a woman, Cloud had already built muscle in the mountains and had a rather animalic instincts when it came to fighting. Brute force was never her thing unlike the other girls who tried to keep up with the males. They misserably failed, but she kept moving faster than her opponents. 

As for Iul, his appearence drove people away as he was small in stature with raven hair and red eyes. His mouth also didn't help as he would usually pick a fight with somone just because he couldn't shut up to save his life. So Cloud had to save his. 

''A night run''

The Second Class gave them the details of today's training sesion. Combat training and in pairs of two randomly drawn from a jar not far away from them. She waited patiently for her name to be called, calming her nerves. They never said anything about and exam today but those Turks last night mentioned something. The uneasy feeling form earlier was still present as if someone was watching her. 

''That's me! Gotta go Clo. I can't belive i'm paired with Tray...'' he said with annoyance in his voice.

''Cloudia Strife and Liorn Prayder''

That name again, she really couldn't stand it and never understood her mother's decision on naming her that. Too girly or maybe just stupid. At least nobody called her that unless they were teasing or mocking her, mostly the later. Picking up the wooden staff she took the gurading position waiting for her sparing partener. A tall muscly redhead was walking towards her with no regard of respect in his posture, a slightly deranging grin on his tanned face. Holding the staff as it was as toy, he took his place opposite of her in the designated circle. A loud whisle was heard from the side of the arena, marking the begining of the exercise. 

Her ice blue eyes watched his moves when he charged full speed at her going for a direct hit in the stomach, but she moved out of the way with ease. The same way it went for the second and third attack until she noticed his unbothered expression. Blood rushed in her face. He was taking her lightly! Like a signal he gave her a superior look and hit her on the left side of the body, only to meet the wood of the staff. She was pissed now. Instead of learning his movements she moved with him, letting him guide as she hit him in the back of his legs, back and head. And he couldn't block any of them. But it wasn't enough, so she put a little distance between them then started swinging her staff violently. Rushing towards him instead of full force charge she stuck the staff in the ground lifting herself over him to kick the back of his head randering him unconscious. 

She ignored her messy hair that was sticking to her neck and forehead, the sore muscles, but she could not ignore the burning eyes that were layed on her. Looking up, to the roof she couldn't distinguish anything from the darkness. The instructor got close noting something on the paper then shoving her in to the empty hallway. There were others that have won but she saw her good friend still fighting. The young men watched her as she went past them leaning on a wall and catching her breath. Two silouettes aproached her.

''Look who made it! The one and only Cloudia. Why, are you that thirsty that you want to taste some SOLIDER's?'' said a black haired man. The other one just laughed and didn't say a word just came closer to her leaving little to no space between them. He tried to touch her waist but the woman grabed his wrist, twisting it over his head. 

''Not my personal type Shay, but if you are into that stuff no one is judging, really.'' the dark haired cadet was now trying to grab her, but she simply slid under his friend's hand, making them face each other in an awkwardly close position. She wasn't in the mood for a fight and she didn't want to attract attention on herself. Finally when the last cadet joined them, a different Second was accompanying him.

He had long spiky hair, as black as the raven's feathers being built like a tank, with a broad training sword straped to his back. The uniform was spotless and a warm smile made the dense atmosphere leave the room. Being on the opposite side as those two fuckers really helped with her nerves. 

''For all of you who don't know, I'm Zack Fair, a Second Class SOLIDER. You stand here and not with the other cadets because you have shown promise. You have been selected either for Third's or soon enough the Turks will come to take you, but in any of those situation be proud of your accomplishments.'' he gave us a genuine smile as he laid eyes on the blonde with messy hair. ''As of tonight you are part of the Shinra. You can party or visit your family because tomorrow you will start training. Dismised!'' with a quick salute, the other males made their way back to the dorms, leaving for the Slums where they would party or drown their sorrow with alcohol. 

She wanted to leave also but a strong grip held her in place. The hallway was empty now, only her and the Second remaining. She faced him prepared for inapropriate advances, for feeling his fingers on her body inviting her to bed. Even the thought was repulsing. Instead he had that same smile, radiating a bright energy unusual for SOLIDERs. Noticing her reaction to the touch he quickly steped back giving her an apologetic look.

''I didn't mean to startle you just... um... it's a rare sight seeing women making it to the final cut'' he stretched his hand and with no hesitation Cloud shook it. There was someting about him that made her trust him.

''I'm Cloudia Strife, sir! But please call me Cloud...''  


''Than you call me Zack! I know this might be weird but if you are in trouble around here just tell me... i know how hard it must be for you and i want to see more young women joining us with the will to fight. But the ideology here sucks and most of the newbies have the misogyny set in their minds.'' he smiled again. That was something she wouldn't expect. She can't even keep a low profile.

''Sir- Zack, i just want to be treated the same as the others. I really apreciate your offer..'' but i don't want to have to earn my place in that maner. He may smile now but in the end all men were the same, even here in Midgar. Maybe more so here than in Nibleheim.

''Offer? oh.. OHH.... no no no no no, you got me all wrong... i'm not trying to...'' his head fell in dissapointed. ''i'm just trying to be friendly... the guys here kinda suck and we really could use some female energy around. To brighten up the place... '' his train of thought was stopped by a ringing coming from his pocket. He picked the call, Angeal's voice greeting him. 

ANGEAL: ''hello, Zack! How are the selections going?''

ZACK:'' great actually! We finished just about now so i should be heading back soon.

ANGEAL:'' meet me in the simulator, you have skipped enough training hours already!

ZACK:''Yeah, yeah... see you there''

He turned back to Cloud meeting her curious gaze. Even under all that sweat she looked stuning, no wander those guys earlier picked on her. 

''I have to go now, but i was serious! If you need help dealing with guys as Shay just tell me.''

He felt the room in a hurry the same as the blonde. The exchange was weird but it filled her with a warm feeling in her stomach. Getting in the common showers she ignored the naked bodies around her and started undressing. None of them made a move on her as they were from her class. They had a light hearted chat about the examination and their adversaries. Shay was nowhere to be seen. Lying on her bed she declinded her roomates offers to go out drinking one by one until she gave in. She allowed herself to celebrate even though a little voice in her mind reminded her of the dangers of the Slums for a drunk woman. Then the scale seemed heavy in the pocket. Ignoring her senses she got ready, accompanied by her roomates shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it's my first time posting on ao3 so this is all new for me. also i'm not that good with english so please be patient with me as i pick up the pace and i figure the properly wording. there might be some typos that i missed and some weird exposition but i'm doing my best and i hope you enjoyed it. interactions seem strange due to my strange way of interacting with people so i'm working on that as well... please tell me what i can do to improve the coming chapters:))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for the kudos!!!<3333

It was Cloud's first time in Wall Market but somehow the atmospere seemed familiar. Blinding lights folowing the colorfull silouettes in the contrasting darkness of the night. Even a patch of sky was visible from here. The smell of sweet drugs and cheap parfume made her dizzy enough but the memerising music was dragging her on its ritm. Even so she was holding close to Iul, Jarris and Rhyse. They were dressed in demin and white and black plain shirts. The young woman had her hair set loose. Blonde locks were flowing down framing her pale face, the long lashes casting a deep shadow on her cheekbones. Her pink lips were stretched in a wide smile. 

'' Aye girl! Get yo head back from the clouds, would ya?'' said Jarris dragging her by the hand to a tabel inside a colorfull bar. 

The boys ordered their drinks and started chatting about their departure. The three didn't make the cut unfortunately and they wouldn't join the infantery either. The blonde's eyes were fixated on te stage where a rather curvy dancer was seducing men left and right only to turn her head revealing the dissgust in her eyes. But the hunger in those men's gazes were making her frown. Looking at the raven haired as she performed as an object of their fun. Same as a tall, skinny guy that was dwelling by the bar watching her.

''Hey Clou! Why the long face? You should be drinkin' till ya drop!!'' they knew that she wasn't a fan of drinking regardless of the enviroment, but this was just a simple reminder to have fun for the night and enjoy herself while she could. She gave them a warm smile that turned into a laugh when she saw their expressions while tasting the cheap alcohol. 

''I heard bout' your encounter with Shay and Lawn.'' her friend with brown hair and a nice chocollate like skin- Rhyse- gave her a shameless grin as the three pairs of eyes turned at her waiting for a story. She began telling them as they kept on swallowing the burning drinks. The telling was received with proud looks and grins hearing the way it turned out. She didn't tell them about the encounter with Zack though. 

The night went on, Cloud carring her drunk friends and avoiding weird clubs. Finally they stumbled upon Honey Bee Inn. Making their way inside, a strong smell of collone made her feel dizzy again. This time she wouldn't pass the opportunity to dance. Leaving her friends on the couch, making sure that they wouldn't ask for more drinks, as they had no more money on them, she got close to the scene. It was full of dancers dressed in yellow and dark stripes, bouncing all around with gracefull movements. In the center of them all it was a man all in dark silk with golden details that resembled with bee wings. The blonde was watching him from afar. He was like a snake, moving in his clothes as if it was his skin, not carring for the looks he was getting. His stance on its own made him seem proud, but his eyes were lucid as if even though he was dancing like he was alone, the man aknowleged the persisting presence of his clients. 

Even if in the begining she was keen on joining them, now she felt intimidated. The man seemed to notice the admiring attention. His face softened a little. He was intrigued by the woman clinging by the stage. Something in her gaze was more than just the usual lust but a want to endulge herself in the beauty of the moment, feel her body get lost in rythm. So he left his dancers giving them a knowing look. He got close to the girl, noticing now the beauty that was standing at his feet, due to the hight of the stage. He extended a hand with a smile as an invitation. Many would've declined his offer thanks to his reputation but she just shily took his hand, glancing over to where three wasted men were. She pulled herself on to the stage with little to no effort still hand in hand with him.

''Don't worry about what the others think of you. I see grace in your movements and Andreea is never wrong.'' he gave her a reassuring smile, dragging her to where there was some room left. The lights dropped only to find the rest of the stage empty, Andreea and Cloud being the only left. Music started blasting, the blond feeling the bass deep in her body.''Try and keep up with me'' were the only words that left is mouth before he started matching with the rythm. 

Unsure what to do she slowly began to move her hips, feeling the burning eyes layed on her body. Somehow she was sinking, her breath became heavy and her mind fogged, but never stopped moving. It felt like it would've been a grave mistake. And Andreea caught on to that, so he moved towards her, placing his hands on her sides, guiding her with reasuring touches. It seemed like a normal stage fright. But they kept on going, her body now moving on its own, responding to the beat, unconciously following his lead. Cloud opened her eyes again. A smile bloomed on her face, dancing now for the fraction of sky under which she had once danced with Tifa, where they had laughed. 

The blonde didn't even noticed Andreea easily steping down from the stage, leaving her the space to tell a story, watching from afar. Her insecurities faded it seemed and her moves intriqued him even more. The music started to fade in the background and with grace the young SOLIDER recived the applause with a smile. She didn't notice the silver haired woman in black leather, with glowing green eyes that had followed the show ignoring her conversation. 

Cloud steped aside, meeting Andreea's gaze. She was breathing heavily, the blonde strands of her fading bangs sticking to her forehead, much like the white shirt. The dancers flooded the stage yet again while she tried to make her way back to were her frineds were.

''Where are you running off to?'' behind her it was Andreea with a judgemental look on his face. ''I belive, after we shared the stage, it might be polite to introduce yourself.''

''Oh, I'm Cloud'' she shook his hand then followed his eyes studying her body. It somehow didn't feel intrusing. 

''You, my dear, have a great sense of music... hmmm... and your stature isn't bad either.'' she tilted her head just a little in confusion. ''You would make a fine dancer, Cloud. I'm not easily impressed so you know, and reciving this kind of compliment from Andreea Rhodea is indeed rare.''

''I.. thank you'' she gave him a warm smile. Her pocket started vibrating. With an apologetic look she checked her PHS. Her eyes widened. '' I'm so sory i would really like to talk more, but'' They were almost past curfew!

''Well then i'll let you to it, but if you have truble with your curent... job... you would be welcomed here at Honey Bee Inn as a dancer. If you keep yourself in shape, that is.'' he leaned forward to kiss her cheek as the music got louder. ''And never forget to pursue beauty regardless of gendre notions.''

She looked back at him, watching the lights making a path for him to the stage. She took a few deep breaths calming her body before she rejoined her friends. Men were looking at her with lust in their eyes and she felt her skin crawl. Picking a very wasted Iul the four of them made their way back to the dorms. The smell of alcohol was impregnated in her friends' clothes but fortunately not hers.

They avoided the principal enterance and went for the supply garage, but they weren't alone.  
Lawn and Shan along side some other drunk cadets were also trying sneak back in. The others, those who didn't make it, will simply leave in the morning but she will have her first lecture as a Third Class. 

With a lot of swearing and sneaking around carrying Iul they managed to make their way back in the dorms, that were unsurprisingly empty. Rhyse and Iul fell asleep as soon as they touched the mattress, Jarris accompanying her to the showers. The cold water was refreshing, the young woman happily washing off the smell of sweat and alcohol impregnated in her hair and skin, replacing it with the scent of the cheap soap. The two exchanged a few words and said their goodbyes as they would not have the time the next day. 

In clean clothes she listened the room falling quiet, soft breaths filling the silence. She searched her little bag of clothes, that mostly contained the equippement for climbing in which she has crossed the Nible Mountains a year and a half ago. Under the hand sewed jacket, a necklace was resting, dangling now in her hand, the weight feeling comforting. For the most it was just a pretty shard tied with a string but for her or anyone from Neibleheim it was more. Her mother's voice came into mind, telling her stories of the Wolfes and Goddess, that at times kept her awake at night, wondering about the truth in the legend. ''When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end'' she recited softly drifting into sleep, holding the mako shard close to her chest

''Hold you guard higher, Zack!'' a greacefull hit was dealt to the black haired man's side, pushing him further back. His stance widened, allowing Angeal to place a hit in his stomach making his student lean down breathless. The cold edge of his mentor's sword guided his head upwards, locking gaze with the blueish green eyes, that were staring back at him with annoyance. His broad shoulders and toned muscles made The Black General of Shinra seem treathening even outside of battle field. But not for Zack, as he knew that his lover would never hut him on purpose, if it wasn't in training, but even then Angeal didn't inflict open wounds, just bruises. And this session was one of which the Second Class would end up feeling for a few days. He accepted the stretched up hand getting up on his feet, ruffling his raven spikes under the worried look of the other man.

''What's wrong, you are distracted today.'' he placed the traning sword on the wall, reaching for the water bottles, to throw Zack one. The coldness of the water felt like a blessing, sweat rolling down his forehead. ''Is it about the new cadets?'' he asked on a courious tone, watching the young SOLIDER place his sword next to the other. He took a towel then stopped midway to his face a wide grin blooming as he met yet again the carring gaze.

''A girl made it in SOLIDER, Geal! There is finally another woman aside from Seph in the program! I can't help but be excited!'' the smile faded as quick as it came. ''Though i think i scared her..''

Berfore he could continue, from the other side of the private training room, a loud groan was heard that caught the attention of both of the men. On the door frame Genesis was waiting, arms crossed with an obvious impatience tapping the floor with his foot. He was wearing a lose shirt, probably Angeals, and some sweat pants. The blue was contrasting with his long red hair, that was tied in a short pony tail.

''Oh! But you two are sure taking your sweet time, aren't you? I told you some time ago that dinner was almost ready so you could go wash and get ready to eat.'' he started walking towards them with a nemecing look in his deep blue eyes, in which green spread like ink in water. '' But of course you didn't and now food is getting cold! That's it, from now on you are the only one cooking. Angeal, since you clearly don't enjoy my food.'' 

''That is not true and you know it.'' said Angeak in a soft voice placing a soft kiss on his lover's cheek.

''I'm sorry Gen, i was distracted and this lesson got longer than it needed to.'' he lifted up his chin slightly kissing gently the Red General on the lips, endulging himself in his sweet taste. 

''Yes flattery all over, but you two are still sweaty, in gym clothes, IN the gym and the food is still getting cold. Go shower, you smell disguisting.''

''You didn't seem to mind us being sweaty last night'' Zack said with a wide grin on his face. 

''If you aren't in the kitchen in ten minutes, i'm throwing your food in the trash.'' the redhead spoke, before leaving the priveat gym from Angeal appartament.

The two smiled at each other then follwed behind, turning left when close to te long hallway entering the comon bath. Angeal had a big appartament much like the rest of the First's, with three bedrooms one of which had a king size bed, for all of them three to fit. Even if they spent most of their time at Genesis's place, because as he sais it was cozier, Angeal had a better variety of ingredients, so when it was one of their turn to cook they would spend the night at the Black General's place. 

Angeal's appartament resembled a cabin, with the wooden floors and hand-made carpets pinned in the walls or laying on the ground. He had a lot of plants, most of them spices and climbing flowers that were bloomed even now, filling the space with a delightfull smell. Vegetation like this was not only hard to find but also to mentain in the polution of th city. Somehow his home was a safe heaven for these lucky flowers, brought from the battle fields. 

Zack turned to his partener, tugging his collar to make the bigger man lean down, kissing him with passion. His big hand found its way to the younger's hip and the other holding his cheek. They broke the kiss, a playfullness lighting the First's eyes.

''As much as i enjoy this, Zack, we have a very petty boyfriend and he would not hesitate to leave us hungry for the rest of the night.'' they enterd the bath undressing with military efficency, then stepped in the shower kissing lazilly. They washed each other, Zcak feeling blessed by the gentle rubs of his lovre's hands on his naked body. He also loved to feel the tight muscles of his partener thanking Gaia for building him like a force of nature. 

They quickly dried and put on some sweat pants similar to those of Gen's and walked in the kitchen. It the smell of cinnamon and basil filled the room. The redhead was eyeing them, shirtless as they were when the sat down at the round table, leaving the middle spot for him. 

''Twelve minutes. You are lucky i put a lot of work into this meal or you would've starved untill tomorrow morning.'' he took steaming plates and placed them in front of the other two, before taking his place. ''I'm not as proud of the steak as i am of the Banoran pie.''

''It looks amazing, Gen.'' Zack dug in under the exasperated look of Genesis, while Angeal chuckled. The older two always disliked their lover's table manners and tried making him learn etiquette that he used only in public. 

''You won't get food next time you ignore me, pup. You need to learn to appreciate more such gestures!''

''I do appreciate them!'' he said potting slightly.

''You surely don't show it! Maybe Geal should me more rough with your training and teach you to behave.''

''Speaking of traning, you mentined the new cadets.'' the raven haired man said enjoying the bitter sweet taste of the red wine choosen by Genensis.

''Oh, yeah! Gen, a woman made it into the program!''

''Then she must be rather skilled!'' he said, taking his dessert in hand moving to the big cream couch. Zack followed behind, Angeal gathering the dishes before joining the two. The Second Class was cuddled in Genesis's lap, while the bigger man played with his lover's firey hair his head resting now on his chest.

''She is! Her name is Cloud. And when i tried to talk to her she felt attacked? She thaught that i was trying to get her to bed..'' Angeal nodded in aknowlegemen, Genesis making a displeased sound when he stopped playing with his hair.

''Remember the reason most women don't stay is because of sexism and other inapropriate behaviour. It's normal for her to be on her toes at al times.''

''Oh she if all right! She totally made a fool out of her opponent.'' he said delighted by the sweetness of the pie. Genesis smelled now like cinnamon his warmth feeling comforting. 

''Maybe our little pup will make a friend that will teach him some manners. Some feminine influence would be good for you.''

''I get enough of that from Sephiroth! Where is she anyway?'' their friend would ususally join them for dinner after a long day at work, since she was as skilled as Zack when it came to cooking.

''With Scarlet in the Slums i think. Scouting out dancers from Honey Bee maybe.''

The conversation changed topics, a movie playing in the background. It all soon turned in a sloopy make-out session on the couch, Zack being caught in between the more experienced men. Genesis was kissing him with passion, Angeal's skilled fingers moving on his and his readhed lover's body. Soon marks appeared on the raven haired's neck, Genesis's shirt being tossed somewhere in the living room. With his legs wrapped around the redhead's the three moved in the bedroom, closing the door shut behind them, forgetting any problems and leaving them for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little boring but please be patient with me, i don't have the most consistent writing style and it might take a while to pick up the pace. And i'm done with exams so i should post more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Seph finally have an interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for the kudos!!!!!!!! You have no idea how much it means to me<333333

In the morning the dorms were already empty, regardless of the early hour. Cloud sighted loudly saying a whispered goodbye to her already gone friends. She was all alone now. Glancing over to the window, she saw a dim glimmer of the descending moon. She grabbed her trooper uniform and went to the common showers, washing herself awake. The same tired face from the other day was staring back at her from the mirror, the same eyes but she felt proud.

‘’I made it Ma! I did!’’ she said like a silent prayer. 

She tied her hair in a low pony tail, gathering her golden locks in a simple braid. Another run under the lighting sky allowed her to put her mind at ease, the necklace hidden underneath the clothes. She would start wearing the crystal with her from now on. It was a reminder , a promise to not accept defeat easily. And to make her strive for the better. The young woman hasn’t worn it since she climbed the Nible mountains and made it in the city that was supplying their home with food. It was rough knowing that she could die at any given time and no one would know. Not even her mom that she still sends money from time to time, not Tifa whom she misses deeply. She didn’t stall to much around the court and left for the cafeteria, where most of the new Third cadets and the rest from SOLIDER would eat from now on. 

Seeing that she wasn’t the first one from her squad made her feel better. It would’ve been awkward. She paid for her food, smiling at the visibly overworked man behind the counter, sitting as far as possible from the douches from her class and avoiding the Seconds and Thirds. It wasn’t all tasteless and it was an improvement form the barely eatable food of the troopers. The big clock of glass, covering an entire wall showed that there was still a hour until they had to present themselves for the introductory lesson. What surprised her was the fact that there were some candidates missing from her class. Even if they had been recruited by the turks it still amazed her how they made the young men seem as if they never even existed in the program. 

Insecurity crawled in her mind as her remembered the weird encounter from that night. She quickly dismissed those thoughts when she left the cafeteria, followed by some fellow newbies. And unfortunately for her Lane was one of them. 

‘’Look who’s here! And i thought that we finally got rid of you, recruited by the turks maybe, but it seems that even they didn’t want you.’’ The others started laughing closing a circle on her. Fifteen minutes until the instruction and the last thing she wanted was to be late. 

‘’You seriously couldn’t have thought that you can evade me that easily, did you Lane? I have to say that i do feel in some way disappointed that you think so lowly of me.'' her words were filled with poison. Glaring at the group she looked for an escape but there was none and she doubted anyone would pass by. Hell she wouldn't have come this way if she was followed.

''Oh, so the little squirt knows how to speak? Still think that your buddies will come and help you? Or are you that stupid?'' his eyes darkened as he looked at her body with a lustfull gaze that made the young woman sick.

An unsettling silence fell as they closed in the circle pushing her against a wall. Ten minutes she counted and she was five minutes away from the gym. Just a great day! Seven men and all of them decently built, but she always watched her classmates closely when she could and frotunatly they were slow. So she took advantage of that, placing a low blow at the man at her right that was leaning against the wall slightly. While the others moved in to grab her, Cloud jumpes over the hunched over cadet and ran towards the gym as fast as she could.

She contiuned running down the hallway not paying attention to anyone around her until she bumped into someone. The impact made her lose balance, while the other person grabbed her arm holding her not to fall. She looked up and her heart stopped. Silver strands of hair, perfectly combed framed a pale face, revealing pools of glowing green cut in the middle by black cat-like pupils. 

''General Sephiroth, ma'am!'' she quickly took a step back, saluting the taller woman, breathing heavily. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes feeling an overwhelming head ache. Sephiroth glanced around her bedroom, groaning loudly when she noticed the clock showing the late hour. Damn that Scarlet and her drinking games. Next time she would rather stick with dinning with Genesis, Angeal and Zack. It wasn't actually that late, just late for the General who usually wakes around the sunset. Pushing herself off the bed she swore silently at herself for sleeping in her leather jacket. At least it wasn't her uniform one. Avoiding the bathroom she went in the large kitchen wondering again why she had such a big appartament. While the coffee was boiling the silver haired woman opened the windows in all the other rooms.

The bath tub was now filling with warm water, the sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine blending with that of the coffee. Leaning against the white counter she tied her long hair in a messy bun before checking her PhS. And of course it was flooded with messages in the group chat, mostly making fun of her for going out to scout again. But she couldn't help it. Another sip of coffee and she started typing before she abandoned the device on the counter top along side with the now empty cup.

She slid her tight black leather pants down, following with the loose black button up shirt with silvery strings decorating the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Taking down the hair pins and tie she steped in the warm tub. She loved her bathroom more than anything in the appartament. The black furniture was complementing the blue and ultramarine walls, with tiles placed in a mozaic along the wall on which a big mirror covering most of it, was hanging. The tub made out of peacock marble occupied most of the space, next to it being the shower cabin and to the left most the toilet made out of the same marble. A black shelf placed next to the tub held all of her products costume made for her. Se picked out a bottle of almond shampoo and started massaging her head loving the gentle smell sticking on to her instead of that of the alcohol. 

Flashes started crawling back into her mind, events from last night shining trough the dizziness in her brain. She remembered walking in the Honey Bee Inn as per usual only that this time someone sparked her interest. A young blonde walked on stage, in civilian clothes and started  
dancing with the infamous Andreea, a very dear friend of hers. Scarlet was going off about some  
problems in the Materia Study Departament, as well as some issues in Hojo’s Mako Program, but she couldn’t care less. Her attention was directed towards the blonde, watching from afar. Even at that distance Sephiroth, with her inhanced senses could see clear as day the bright blue eyes, full of  
excitement.

Those eyes remained with her as she rinsed off the also almond shower gel. Emerging from  
the steaming bath she quickly dressed in her black leather boots that were covering her legs up to  
the knees, where dark pant were curving along her muscles and bottom. A large grey tunic tucked in  
her pants was covered almost entirely by her notorious battle jacket. She decided to skip breakfast as always and made her way to the weaponry room, where Masume held the spotlight, outshining all of the others with its grace. With it strapped now on her back, the Silver General made her way back down to the hell house named Shinra Tower.

One thing that she hated here was the excruciating noise of machinery all around the lower  
levels. She couldn’t imagine the way the Thirds were sleeping in this kind of environment. She walked at a steady pace, feeling her head throb. Those blue eyes stayed with her. It was fascinating for the General how those blue pools managed to follow her all day.

It was still early and she knew damn well that her friend will be late since she missed dinner  
and they probably resolved to enjoy themselves all night. She was jealous of their relationship more  
than anything. She recalled the time when her three friends tried including her in their relationship  
but it turned out weird. They gave up and stayed the way they were, Genesis still trying to find her a  
partner. Most turned into hookups that were kind of disappointing on the men part while her female  
partners intrigued her. She sighed passing in the empty hallway. Maybe that girl will be at the inn this night also, though she didn’t seem to work there.

Footsteps were closing in on her and before she could properly respond a woman crashed  
into her. Her blonde hair held in place with a sturdy tie, light strands falling out of place on her pale  
face. The same eyes from the night before were staring at her, with a frightened daze. The young  
woman quickly with drawled from the silver haired’s hold, saluting.

Sephiroth hid her surprize noticing just now the Third Class uniform on the blue eyed, looking a little to big for her.

‘’Cadet, what is the rush?’’ her voice was cold.

‘’ I apologize, ma’am!’’ she couldn’t believe she could be this stupid and unlucky. '' I lost track of time and I don't want to be late for the instruction.''

Sephiroth heard other hurried steps, heavier and it seems as the cadet heard them to, since a glimmer of fear found its way in her dep blue eyes. ''You are free to go.'' somehow the silver haired wanted to warn the young woman to leave. She had been clearly followed by someone, harassed maybe. It made her stomach turn at the thought. A few other cadets appeared glancing at the blonde. They saluted stiffly. She turned to them planing to ask them the same while the younger left the hallway. It wasn't a lot but she could stall them while she got to the instruction room. 

And Cloud was infinetly greatfull for that. Even if she didn't think it was on purpose, the encounter saved her from the shame of running away without fighting back, though she knew she didn't stand a chance. The room was buzzing with whispers when she entered, only a few moments before the instructorstarted talking. She was most pleased when the group from earlier finally caught up to her and got a lecture for being late, followed by a punishment fit for them - cleaning the bathrooms for the next month or so. All through the meeting though they glared at her, making her skin crawl once more. The key access cards for their apartaments were distributed. Another advantage of being a Third was being allowe to live in the Shinra Tower. The thought of sleeping, more or less, undee the same roof as the Firsts made her heart flutter. She couldn't stop thinking about General Sephiroth, her mesmerising voice being stuck in her mind even if she heard the pity behind her words. 

Cloud left the room, tugging the card deep in the pocket where the little scale was resting as she made her way back to the dorms to get her little luggage. She couldn't tell if the sudden surge of excitement was due to escaping the torture called bed from the dorms or the training the blonde would start the next day. She looked around recalling all of her fond memories she shared with the friends that are now putting this part of their life behind, continuing to move forward on a different path. The weight of her backpack ,filled with her climbing gear, a few civilian clothes and a cure and fire materia, returning on her back made her feel again like it was the first time stepping foot in Midgar. At that time she was frigtened by the bright lights of the city and restless sounds of the night. She wasn't the only one from the outskirts of the country, so sharing the longing for the sky helped at adjusting to the new lifestyle. But because of that entiteled brats such as Lane and Shay, that lived in the Upper Plate made her life a little harder.

It reminded her of home at times, but since then it had passed almost four years and the blond learned to defend herself agains men like those from Neibleheim. It was especialy hard for her to adapt since she was a year older that the rest because she traveled alone instead of going with the others from her town. And climbing the Nible Mountains was a lot harder that she had expected and it made her lose the first selection. For that year she stayed in the Sector 7 and 5 Slums working with a florist girl named Aerith at day time and at night she trained. The monsters were a big pain and she had no training in combat except for the few moves learned from Tifa. The fire materia saved her numerous times, but she couldn't weild it as well as she knew she could. Another skill needed to be learned added to the list. When spring came around again she made a good impresion on the examiners and they overlooked her late enrollment. 

Cloud was lost so deep into thought that she hadn't noticed that she passed the Thirds' floor and she was now on the Seconds'. She didn't even hear the voice calling her name on the empty hallway. A big hand landed on her shoulder making her jolt out of the unknown person's range. 

''Quick on your feet i see!'' 

She relaxed when her eyes met the warm gaze of Zack Fair. The cadet saluted and when a smirk found it's way on the older man's face she noticed the other person behind him.

''You managed to scare her. Bravo, Zack!'' his face was hidden behind the Second Class Solider mask but he smiled at the younge woman warmly. It made her feel inferior having them look at her like she was a poor lost girl in the woods. Though she was a little confused about her where abouts at the moment.

''I.. umm.. was lookin for the Third Class apartaments and i think i got lost...'' she sounded pathetic.

''Well it seems i'm needed else where. Please show her the way until she goes to the upper floors by mistake.'' the other Solierd walked away as Zack waved at him.

''That was Kunesl and he likes to boss me around like that since he is older than me. Well you heard the man! What do you say about a tour to your room, with your one and only as guide.'' he grinned at the blonde hoping to accept his offer. Maybe they could talk some more, clearify things. 

''I would really apreciate that, but i don't want to be a nuissance.''

''What are you talking bout'? My pleasure! Now if you look to your right at the last door on the floor you will see my room. Next...''

It was fun walking with Zack around the Tower and she got to know the place a little bit better. The ice betwen the two broke easily. The raven haired talked a lot and he didn't seem to mind her being quiet. He was used to that from Sephiroth at times. 

''Oh! That's my apartament!'' they standed in front of the door awkwardly for a few seconds until she broke off the silence. ''Do you want to come in? I have to unpack and i could use a little help.'' a lie since she had little to no baggage but it was nice having someone to talk to. ''if.. you are nor busy of course...''

''Sure, i don't have anything better to do anyway.''

The room had nothing special. A wooden floor with white walls stained from place to place welcomed Cloud in her new home. A small bed was waiting on the opposite side of the room next to a counter top with a sink incorporated. There was also a little door that most certainly led to a spaceless restroom. 

''It sure has been a while since i've seen a Third room.''

''I have the whole place for my own. I'm really not complaining.'' 

Zack sat down on the bed, bouncing up and down like a little child. She had heard that General Angeal was his mentor and the thought of the raven haired being disciplined made smile. He must've been a handfull. Cloud began taking out her clothes placing them carefully in the drawyer next to the window. Curious, Zack looked through her bag while she was inspecting the restroom.

''Why do you have hiking equipment in your bag?'' his voice resembled a child that heard for the first time of the Fairy Tooth. 

''Oh, well i had to pass the Nible Mountains on foot since the men from my village belived that i wasn't worthy of being a SOLIDER.''

''What's it called?''

''Neibleheim.''

''Weird name!''

''Really? Where are you from then?''

''Why from Gongaga of course!'' they both started laughing. ''Seems like we're both from backwater named places.''

''Seems like it! Say, where can i hide something valueble in here?''

''Under the sink the wood board should be removeble.'' he kneeled down revealing a small compartiment. ''What do you want to put in there anyway?'' she didn't seem the type to wear jewelry.

Maybe it was stupid to tell him. What if he reported her for possesing materia or worse take it. If it was anyone else she would just shrug it off and hide it from them, but Zack seemed trustworthy, like a loyal dog. The blonde reached down in the bag holding the two orbs of materia in both hands. They glowed slightly like any inactive materia would. 

''I used materia back home when i would go hunting. It made my life easier. In the forest, far from the Reactor there is a mako fountain. That's were i got my healing and fire materia, though i don't really know how to use it properly for fighting.'' she placed the two carefully under the sink and hid them under the wood board. 

Zack's phone started buzzing. 

''And that's my que to leave. I'm sure you will learn how to use them properly. The materia instructor is very strict though so make sure not to make him mad if you don't want to get zapped. I'll see ya later, Cloud!''

''Bye, Zack!'' she closed the door behind him and smiled. The reflection from the window showed her a nineteen year old blonde with hope in her eyes and it seemed foreign to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning, skip right after the kiss in the kitchen if you don't like this kind of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos<3333 please excuse the typos

Cloud soon discovered that training wasn't exactly what she was expecting. If you were left behind you would have to figure it out on your own. So Cloud made sure that she was close to the top of her class, because they did have classes. A thing that she didn't expect was the amount of strategic and theoretical courses they had. They were indeed interesting and at most of them she was the best. But the same couldn't be said by practical classes. The mentors payed little to no attention to her question. Mostly because she was asking for other ways to bring down an oponenet than overpowering them. So she had to figure it out on her own. That made her spend more time practicing outside class, mostly at night. 

On one of those nights she meet Zack. They have been keeping in touch and spoke about nonsense most of the time but Cloud appreciated her friend's presence. Having a Second Class as a friend was a very weird concept for her, but Zack's lack of interest of asserting dominance through his rank truly helped strenghten their bond. So in that chilly night the energetic SOLIDER offered to train her. It was a blessing even if she would return in her room full of bruises, with sore muscles.

After a few weeks of training as Third cadets, one by one the other males from her class started mako shots. They would miss a week or so and then they would be back stronger, with their senses sharper. By now there was only a quarter of the class that was waiting for their due date to arrive. She didn't even get called for an examination. The blonde tried asking her mentors but the had no answer other that ''Be patient, you need to have our body prepared for the mako first.'', but they knew that that wasn't the reason. But she didn't get discouraged, or at least she didn't show it to others. It didn't matter that every morning before sunrise the reflection in the mirror showed a miserable young woman, with the blue eyes that were once full of light are starting to become blank. 

It was one of the training days with Zack. After a long night of killing monsters in the Sector 5 Slums, Clud felt exausted. It was the fifth night in a row and she didn't seem to get a break soon. It was close to two a.m. When she finally reached the tower, covered in slime and blood that burned her light skin. The showers are empty and there is no warm water left but she isn't complaining. The first pay was slightly bigger so after sending home some money, she went and bought some soap, tampons and shampoo that actually smelled of anything other than sulfur. It was a sweet scent of orange that made her skin seem less dry. The blood washed off but some of the slimy substance resided still in her hair even after the third wash. 

The blonde dryed herself quickly and put her hair in a tight braid. A pair of black sweat pants and a plain blue shirt were all the equippement she needed for tonight's lesson: hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't the first time but the raven haired SOLIDER just got home from a mission that as he said held him on the side lines. So naturaly by his energetic nature he would blow some steam. 

The gray corridors were quiet as always. She got used to navigating through the Shinra Tower even if at just the lower levels. The training ground were open even at night in here because nobody heard this deep undergroud. She pushed the heavy doors and swiched the light on. Zack wasn't here yet so se figured she might as well start streching. 

It was odd really that everytime she was alone, General Sephiroth apeared in her mind. It made her heart race everytime she thought about her green eyes, her silk like silver hair falling down... Cloud stopped stretching her legs. Why was she thinking about this? Sephiroth is a heroine, someone to look up to. And most of all they were a woman!Why then? Why did her breathing get heavy when the plesant voice echoed in her mind? Why? Maybe it was better not to have an answer to this question. Maybe it was better to burry it deep down in the core of her soul and never bring it up again. That question brought her enough pain when she found it's answer a few years ago. She pretended like that answer didn't exist any more. If she was lying to herself then so it shall be. 

Cloud went in the hallway looking for Zack. It wasn't like him to be late and also it was a good distraction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The helicopter landed finally, after a flight of 5 hours on top of the Shinra building. It seemed like the hangars were all full so they had to carry all of the equippement and amo all the way down to the 50th floor. At least he could consume his energy on something. And Kunsel did notice that during the flight.

''Go on Zack, i got this covered. I know you are excited to meet someone at home!''

''Thanks Kunsel!'' he said while he made is way to the 60th floor, where Angeal's and Genesis' apartaments were. 

They haven't seen each other in a while so he missed his two lovers deeply. He just hoped they were home. When the elevator reached it's destination, the young Second jolted out of it to the oak door. It unlocked under his keycard as he stepped in.

''I'm home!''

In the hallway, Genesis apeared wearing a red button down tucked in tight black pants. The redhead smiled softly with a sleepy expression on his flawless face. The auburn strands were held in place by a few pins. Loveless dangling in hand Genesis watched the younger take off his dirty battle boots, abandoning them by the enterance. 

''Hello, darling!''

Zack rose again on his feet and closed in the distance between them, placing his hands around his lover's waist. Their lips met in a sweet light kiss. Genesis's lips tasted like apple pie and honey, soft under his touch. The First cupped is cheeks and broke of the kiss.

''Welcome home!''

''It's good to be back!'' his lips quirked in a small smile. ''Is Angeal home?'' they walked towards the kitchen where a plate with steaming soup was waiting.

''I'm afraid not, pup. He was just deploied in my stead on a mission. Go take a bath before you eat!''

''Why didn't you go?''

''Modeoheim is cold and i don't like it there. Also some annoying Seconds are there and i don't want to start throwing fire balls on a mountain with avalanche risk.''

Zack smirked, remembering everytime he pissed off Genesis. It didn’t happen anymore, but when he has just started dating the two top generals of Shinra, the raven haired SOLIDER would constantly fight with the auburn man. After a while they started to get along until Zack basically begged Genesis for materia weilding lessons. Instead of training, the younger man managed to piss of the other constantly. It’s safe to say that they were ban for a short amount of time from practicing with materia inside the Tower. Genesis just loved to hit Zack with firagas and thundagas. It’s true, he learned something, but it just made their relationship a little harder to maintain. As always Angeal managed to make the two stop fighting and in the end give up on the lessons. It wasn’t all that bad though, but Zack knew first hand how Genesis’s fire felt. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

The redhead turned his attention on the stove that released a plesant aroma of vanilla and chocolate. His kitchen wasn’t as big as Angeal’s but it was a cozy one, the warm tones of brown armonising with the light shades of peach. 

’’Chocolate chip cookeis?’’

’’ As soon as you wash off that disguisting smell of slump, we can have a nice dinner.’’

Not waiting for another remarck, Zack made his way into the large bathroom from their bedroom. While the apartament was designed by a professional, the bathroom was Genesis’s entire work. Unlike the rest, the furniture here had a more modern aspect, with angular shapes instead of the round edges with wave like ornaments. The bathtub occupied most of the space, along side with a shower and a white sink. The walls had a dark shade of red, almost brown, that contrasted the also white shaft filled with creams, shampoo, conditioner and differend soaps all custom made. After a few moments of thinking, the raven haired picked a bottle of shampoo with tropical scent and a jasmine soap. 

After making sure that his spikes were clean and untangeled he dressed in a pair of lose gray jeans and a black shirt. The dinner was served in the living room, where candles lit up, giving a romantic touch. 

’’What’s this all for?’’

’’I will also be leaving tomorrow and i will return at the same time with Ange. I thought that we might as well do something special since we haven’t seen each other in so long.’’ Their eyes met, one with a kind purple invaded by green dots and the other with blue pools smeared with the same green glow. It didn’t matter how many times Zack looked at his lover because he could never get sick of his elegant features. He was exactly like a rose, beautiful and harmfull. 

’’Thank you, Gen. It is perfect... you are perfect. I missed you so much.’’

They quietly started eating because the tension in the air would soon cut their appetite. When they both finished, in the same silence, Zack gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. He then stared blanckly at the wall for a little while. He felt like he was forgeting something. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, sending little sparks of warmth down his spine.

’’ what are you doing, darling?'' Genesis's voice was husky, purring next to his ear. His breath hitched slightly when the auburn man planted a soft kiss behind his ear. 

He turned to face his lover. The redhaied’s eyes darkened as lips curled in a smirk. For Genesis, Zack was more than just his lover. He was an experience, never the same no matter how many times he explored those defying eyes or caramel lips. His skin glowed even in the cheap light of the kitchen. He was mesmerising everytime, with his dark rebel hair that spiked in inexplicable directions. The older SOLIDER missed deeply his puppy.

He moved his hand from the hips, slowly towards the neck, making sure to graze his chest. Fingers slipped in the fluffyness of his spikes tillting his head slightly, bringing their lips together. It was slow and devouring. Zack closed his eyes and gripped the table top. He smiled in the kiss. He missed that. 

With the hand that remained on the hips, Genesis pulled his partener closer, drawing their bodies together. The kiss deepened and the two consumed each other fighting for control. In the end Genesis won, slipping his tongue inside Zack’s mouth, exploring it once more. He let go of the tabletop and started moving his hands aimlessly on the redhead’s back, lifting his shirt to feel the heated skin. They both paused for a moment.

’’Not in my kitchen, pet. I want to keep my furniture a little longer.’’ He grinned at his partener.

’’I think we can both agree that was equaly Angeal’s fault!’’

They were panting, filling their lungs with air before their lips met yet again in a firey kiss. With his hands around Genesis’s neck, the raven haired SOLIDER wrapped his feet around the slender and yet toned waist. Without missing a beat, never giving an inch, they both made their way in the bedroom. 

Genesis threw Zack on the king sized bed being delighted by the view of his younger lover sprawled over the purpelish covers. His shirt lifted slightly showing off his taned skin and strong muscles. He resembled Angeal in a way, with his strong physique and silky black hair. But the similarities ended there as the Second had the most adorable freckles on his nose. His lips fuller and a slutty mouth that he enjoyed so much to tease. 

As Genesis removed his button down, agonisingly slow, Zack followed the lust in his eyes, trailing over his body. They met in a kiss again, the Red General on the top feeling the skin of his abdomen beneath his shirt. The sweet lips moved lower placing light feather kisses along the brown skin, making Zack stremble in anticipation when the blazing breath stopped next to his ear. 

’’You sure are eager tonight, dear!’’ one of those skillfull hands moved down giving a gentle squeeze to the bulge forming in the lose jeans, that made Zack’s breath hitch. ’’I want you to enjoy yourself tonight dearest! As much as i will enjoy hearing you scream my name!’’ 

Zack heard this so many times and yet it made him blush again, darkening his cheeks. He wouldn’t give Gen all of the control. He brushed his hands along the toned muscles. The smooth creamy skin smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. He brushed his fingers over the sensitive nipples, stealing a little humm of pleasure from the readhead’s lips. 

’’Z-Zack i belive you are starting to missbehave. If Angeal isn’t rough enough with you’’ he said with a husky deep voice, while placing his hands around the caramel neck, pinning the youger down to the mattres’’ i am more that happy to start traning you.’’

Zack felt light headed, as the grip on his neck slowly started easing, a wave of euphoria rushing into his mind. Before he could comperhand he felt sharp teeth grazing his sensitive skin. The pressure built up into his lower body. With his partener so close that he could feel the heat through the thin material of the clothing. A wimper of surprise escaped from the Second’s lips as he was marked by the Red General. Again and again he was showered in kisses while the shirt dissapeared allowing Genesis to leave a trail of kisses down to the sensitive buds. He took one of then between his teeth carefully dissposing of the jeans also. 

Zack moaned, sinking his hands into the red mess that was escaping the hairpins. The ministration on his nipples didn’t distract the raven haired enough from the painfull erection, still trapped in his boxers. 

’’Ge- ah... Gen, please..’’ he stopped for a second watching the flustered man.

’’Please what?’’

’’i ca-can’t anymore.. please it hurts...’’

Genesis pulled down the underwear releasing the already leaking cock.

’’Do you want me to take care of this, pup?

’’Yes, please!’’ 

The trail of kisses continued until it reached the aching member. With a swift move of the tongue, Zack moaned loudly. Warmth enveloped him as Genesis took his needing dick deeper and deeper into his mouth only to release it with a pop. It was torturing the first few times that he kept his movements restrained to his lover’s exasperation. Sparks of pleasure spread through Zack’s body as his boyfriend’s head was moving faster, stealing pittyfull wimpers from him. He was so close so he dug his hands again in the soft hair, warning Gen.

He simply took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated is fingers with the substance. He circled the enterance, not stoping once his ministration. One finger penetrated Zack, bringing him so much closer to the edge, but he used all of his control to delay it. He didn’t want this to end. A second finger added and as they curled blissfully inside him to find the sweet spot. A single graze was enough to induce a powerfull orgasm, Zack releasing into Genesis’s mouth. He swallowed greedily, milking Zack of everything he had with strong strokes of hand. 

’’I would normally say that i’m dissapointed in your lack of self control, puppy, but i can’t wait any longer either.’’

The black pants fell next to the bed along with the underwear, revealing his hard cock. He coated it with lube then tosse the bottle on the far side of the bed, proping himself at the enterance. 

’’I can’t anymore, Gen!’’

A sudden intrusion tore a loud moan from the raven haired male. Genesis groaned in plesure as the warmth of his lovers inside was squeezing him just slightly. He thursted again and again, until they reached a steady rhythm that kept making Zack gasp hopelessly for air everytime that sweet spot was touched. His legs wrapped around the slender waist moaning loudly to the beat of the slapping each time Genesis entered with precision, sending heat within the younger one. 

’’Gene- sis! Ge- ah! Ugh... faster, fuck me until my mind goes blank!’’ he moaned while pulling his partener in a heated kiss.

As asked, Genesis started thursting faster, growling in the kiss. Zack released his hold on the pale neck, slumping against the pillows yet again, gripping the sheets. Loud moans filled the room of both SOLIDERS as they closed orgasm. Strong hands held Zack’s hips in place while thursting lost it’s pace, being now desperate. With a loud growl Genesis thursted deep inside hitting his lover’s prostate, cumming. Zack’s chest was now dirtied by his own cum as he released soon after Genesis. 

They stared at eachother for a little while in pose orgasmic bliss, untill Genesis cleaned them both with tissues. After that, the two of the cuddled close drifting to sleep into each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drops a short chapter: enjoy some new drama!:))))
> 
> *may have grammatical errors so please excuse that because i have read this chp to many times and i am not sure if i can even see the mistakes now*

The sound of an annoying alarm woke Genesis up. The sky was still dark and the clock showed the early hour of 3 a.m.. Zack picked up the phone and set off the noise. He waited a few seconds for his lover to return to sleep but instead he untangled himself with care, trying not to disturb him. Even with his eyes shut he knew that Zack was checking to see if he was awake. The young one then made his way to the bathroom, from which he emerged in some black sweat pants and a blue shirt. He left with easy steps making little to no sound.

It was suspicious. The redhead followed his lover's example and dressed, then placed a combat knife in his pocket. The hallway was quiet except for the silent mecanism of the elevator. He took the stairs to the lowest floor, where the combat training hall was. The training hall separated in one enormous room, where cadets were usually trained and smaller individual gyms, for more compact groups. And Genesis has picked up Zack's heavy steps leading to the long hallway that united the rooms with one another. 

Even if nothing was wrong with this scenario something felt off. Why would he have an alarm set up? Even if Angeal usually sets more rigurous training sessions when he is away, Zack would never wake up before sunrise. The redhead stopped in front of the closed door. It was stupid, very stupid to doubt his boyfriend in such a way and it would end up just by bringing up more drama. Maybe he should just go to bed and not mention this to either of them.

A loud thud came from beind the closed doors. If he was here, why not watch his lover train for a little while. Genesis glanced up looking through the glass windows. His blood went cold. A woman was also watching Zack demonstrating defensive stances. He turned his head to the woman, smiling at her with a huge smile that Genesis had seen only towards him and Ange. Rage pent up as flames danced on the tip of his fingers. That little bitch swept her man? Ohoo he could burn all of her hair to a crisp along with her face. The fiery man placed his hand on the heavy door waiting for it to melt under his touch. But he wouldn't lash out. 

It was very quiet after he left the two ''loverbirds'' have their fun. So he used the tactic that always worked in his favor on the battlefield but not only. He would wait for Angeal's return first, then act. His pace was calmer this time, thinking of ways to punish his younger cheater lover for submiting to old habits. It was hard enough to tame him when they started dating, to refrain him from taking other women or men to his bed. The youth didn't quite understand the boundaries of an open relationship and so fights and literal fights became the norm for a while. That affected not only their capabilities as Generals but also built a lot of walls between the three of them. Unwanted memories of sleepless nights on the battlefield not knowing if either of them was alive. They eventually talked it out after being pushed from behind by Sephiroth. Even an uptight woman like her couldn't stand seeing her friends so unhappy. 

As soon as he reached the apartament, he feel on to the bed taking a deep breath, counting to ten. He never saw a blonde such as her in the Tower. He knew almost all of the acountants and secretaries. And yet he couldn't recall such a dirty blonde with her built. Maybe she didn't work here. But then how could the little mophead bitch have entered? Realisation washed over him like a wave of sadness. Zack must've gave her an access card for the lower floors, so that they could meet in secret like this. So it had been happening for a while. Before he could get swept up by his anxieties, the phone vibrated on the night stand. 

ANGEAL: What's up Gen? It's around 3 a.m. In Midgar, why are you up?

GENESIS: You should ask our lying boyfriend that!

ANGEAL: I beg your pardon?

GENESIS: You would think that after a night of passionate sex, he would sleep like a log beside me and keep me company until it was time for me to depart again. But apparently our spiky dearest decided to flee and meet up with none other than a woman to show off his fighting skills. 

ANGEAL: Let's not go head first into this matter, this might be a misunderstanding-

GENESIS: Oh, as much as i would love that to be the case, i know his flirtatious smile, Angeal and oh was he showing off his muscles. 

ANGEAL: Did.. eh, sighed deeply, did you make a scene?

GENESIS: I did not. I prefer to be petty and plan my revenge while i am away.

ANGEAL: Let's wait until all three of us are together to confront him, though i belive there is bound to be something missing from your perspective. I choose to trust Zack. I don't want to belive he would cheat on us..

GENESIS: Again?

ANGEAL: Yeah... you have to leave in the morning, right? You better get some sleep or you will be a pain for the Seconds.

GENESIS: I'm going to Modeoheim dear, it is expected to make life hard for these imbeciles. I love you, be carefull.

ANGEAL: You too!

He put down the phone and closed his eyes. Even if he couldn't sleep he just ignored the ever growing silence. He also ignored the fact that before Zack entered the room he listened to see if his lover was asleep and that he placed a light kiss on his cheek. It was 5 a.m. and Genesis stood up looking fondly at the younger Second, hoping that his fears weren't true. 

''Say Spike, are you nervous?''

''Not really. Pass me the Materia and stop snooping through my stuff!''

''Where are you gonna put so many things? And why do you need so many anyway, it's just a recon mission, something easy. You don't even get to fight.''

''Because i still haven't got my enhancements and we are going up a mountain in full on winter. I can't help but be cautious.''

Truth be told, she was mostly cautious because she happened to be one of the very lucky recruits. Even if all of them got to go on a mission with one of the Generals, very few where the ones that got to accompany Sephiroth. After almost two months of training she learned a lot, though most of her basic fighting style was thanks to Zack and his lack of missions as of late. It still bugged her that her mako injections weren't anytime soon, she wanted to make a good impresion on her superiors. The pay also increased for being able to buy a pack of pads and some other general utilities, to sending home money to her mother. The apartament also got a lot more vibrant with the changed bedsheats and curtains. The Materia felt heavy in her hands. Zack also taught her a few tricks on using it properly. 

''What if they find it on you?''

''It's for emergency, i have to take it with me. But you are right, what if they find it and they say i stole it, because how could i get a hold of natural materia and-''

The raven haired started lauging, rolling in the bed. ''Geez, calm down Cloud, i was just joking! So you are nervous!''

''Of course i am! Weren't you also on your first mission?''

''Sure! But i also managed to get Angeal's attention that time. It was due to my great skill in battle and also because i was the first cadet to zapp him during said battle.'' 

''Zapp as in-''

''A thunder casted right next to him, hitting his sword.''

The flight was very quiet. No one dared to speak after General Sephiroth joined them in the airship. Murmuring curses at her motion sickness she finally stepped down on the white ledge. The cold swept over the blonde sending shivers down her spine, a small smile apearing on her face. It felt like home.

''We have to move around the mountain and look for a secret base of Wutai's. It needs to take no more that three days to gather intel and come back, understood?''

''Yes ma'am!'' Their voices echoed in the queit valley. Sephiroth's silver hair glowed in the cold light of the sun. Even if Cloud was used to the cold, she still couldn't understand how The General could walk around in just leather clothes. Maybe when she will get her enhancements the cold won't boter her either. 

They climbed quietly, exchanging a few words while passing eachother. In front of the squad the silver woman kept a steady pace, unbothered by the knee high snow or the strong winds. Cloud couldn't say the same. The glimmer of Masume blinded her at times, dangling at her master's shoulders. The clouds gathered, covering the blue sky again. Maybe she wasn't fated to enjoy the sunlight any longer. They took a quick break for checking directions. 

Cloud couldn't help and stare at the gloved fingers that tapped lightly on the tablet's screen. A slight frown found its way on the otherwise expresionless face. Among the new team mates it was a familiar face from Materia weilding, a smaller frame than the other SOLIDERS that surrounded them. When their eyes met, his lips pressed in a thin line before he looked away. Ayden Vhay was his name and he used to bully her for her long hair back when they joined. It was when he dragged her down a set of stair, that she decided to cut it off. It was a good choice in the end as it didn't incomodate her during traning anymore. It eventually grew out to shoulder lenght but nobody bothered her about it anymore. A freezing wind blew over them, pine and old wood scenting the air around them. Something in her gut told her to go back. Maybe her senses were off. She would usually trust her instincts, never going up the mountain when a storm was approaching. Sephiroth seemed to notice it as well. 

''Let's move!''

In only a few minutes, darkness swept over the mountain, swallowing any warmth left in the air. A dense fog dropped down, turning the next hour of climbing into a blind run along the harsh walls of gray stone. They have tied themselves together a while ago when one of the Seconds almost slipped off the cliff. A long tunnel led them to a relatively sheltered platform, closed in by a crater like form, created by the mountain. It was unusual, but familiar in a way. At least the wind couldn't blow them away now. In spite of the weather conditions, Sephiroth untied herself and soon followed the others. 

''There should be a ledge around here. We will save enough time so that we will return by tomorrow. You! Might as well scout the area, we will rest for a few minutes.'' she pointed at Ayden.  
The boy looked dumbfounded for a second, then walked around unsure to the middle of the area. Cloud saw the dissapointed looks on her collegues. They were tired, all of them, but Sephiroth didn't care. As she was about to approach the General a sound that lingered in her mind for ears filled the quiet valley. Cloud managed to see the horrified expression on Ayden's face before the ice cracked beneath his feet. 

It was Neibleheim all over again. A small body, with long jet black hair shouting her name over and over again, fear overwhelming the children. She found herself screaming ''Don't move rashly!'' a scared pair of eyes that didn't belong to her friend turned to her. ''Try to lay flat on your stomach.'' he most likely didn't know what to do in this situation- he seemed to be from a warm place. Everyone held their breaths. Sephiroth watched with interest the young blonde. 

Without breaking eye contact Cloud tied the rope around herself and a tree, walking slowly towards Ayden. When she passed Sephiroth, gloved fingers held her in place. ''What are you doing?'' it was a cold tone that made Cloud shiver. ''This is a geyser if you didn't notice, and we don't know anything about it. It may be connected to a river that will carry him away DROWNING him!'' 

''And how is adding more weight on the ice is going to help?'' . Usually they would avoid lakes, but now it seemed as te best route. It wasn't te first time that someone fell into a lake but the ones that did were usuallly enhanced, so the fear of her collegue drowning was logical. Cloud handed her the rope attaching a small bell to it. ''If we fall in the water pull us out when you hear the bell.'' 

No one made a move. She just ordered something to General Sephiroth herself. Inside a part of her already signed the deporting papers. Stepping closer and closer to Ayden, she could feel the ice cracking slightly. Cloud held her breath before she extended her hand, represing a tremor. ''Slowly now, easy come to-'' before she could finish a hole appeared. Black water swollowed him a shout of surprise leaving his lungs. Mind blank, Cloud jumped in the water as well, ignoring distressed voices calling her name. 

It was the first time in her life that Sephiroth felt breathless. When the small sillouette dissapeard in after the other cadet she couldn't stop her heart from missing a beat. What surprised her was that everyne seemed at loss at the moment, but not her. Interesting indeed, even trying to assert dominance over her. She would keep a closer eye on her, only out of curiosity.

''Grab the rope and prepare to get them out. I will not let them roth in this geyser!''

''Y-yes ma'am''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo i kinda have my next 3-4 chapters planed out and one of them is actally written on paper. maybe it will help with me being more consistent in posting, idk really... Also i apologise for the long silence, i just had no energy and motivation these past few months. And i have to thank the people who left kudos on this story it means so much to me and it made me feel like it wasn't useless for me to post this and that people actually enjoy this!<333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and disappears in the void of inactivity again*

For a split second, Cloud felt nothing, just the water lifting her limbs a little. Then the cold enveloped her. She focused on opening her eyes first. It did mostly nothing but it grounded her. She swam deeper praying to all of her known gods that she could find Ayden. Pressure formed in her lungs. The mako shard tied around her neck felt heavy all of the sudden and she could've sworn the it glowed fainthly. What if i don't find him in time? 

Out of no where a large body crashed into her, moving along the gentle curents. He didn't seem concious in any way but Cloud tied the rope around his waist as tightly as she could. Her fingers were frozen already, lungs burning. Her strenghts were already leaving her, but with the last of them she pulled the rope as hard as she could. Her braid dishaveled flowing around. It was hard to keep the air down. There was no tension in the wire. None. They left them to freeze to death didn't they. Ha, what could she expect? 

It glowed again, a warm light to comfort her. She wouldn't let go of Ayden to swim back up, even if it meant losing her life. Why? Mostly because she had no reason to. Her mother? Tifa would take care of her wouldn't she? Cloud closed her eyes letting water enter her lungs drifting to an enternal sleep.

They waited a minute before the bells started ringing before starting to pull. It felt like an eternity even for a patient woman as Sephiroth. It was dead weight and that send chills down her spine. No one was swimming, trying to reach back up faster. The group was far away from the cracked ice and yet the gap started expanding toworads the margins. 

''Fall back, but don't loosen the rope. We don't want to fall in as well.'' With three SOLIDERS they pulled the two in no time, pulling them back on the edge of the geyser. On a close examination, neither one of them was breathing, both tied together and Cloud's arms clenched around the other one's waist. 

''Ma'am!'' Issa said before kneeling down and tending to the two. As much as she was a briliant fighter Sephiroth wasn't much of a healer. ''General, both of them are alive and there seem to be no external injuries.''

''Let us move to a safer place. I do not wish to engage in any more unexpected encounters.'' As those word left her lips a storng vibration shook the mountain. At that moment Sephiroth could have sworn that Cloud's necklace lit up a little. The ice started cracking again but this time not stopping at the safe distance that they determined earlier. She didn't have to utter an order before someone picked the Third up. Sephiroth placed Cloud on her shoulder and they fleed to higher ground. It was a cold cave hidden by large boulders that kept the snow out. The weather was worst than expected, blocking even her senses. Why were they sent out in a weather like this? When they will get back she would surely get some explanations from Lazard. Until then she had a team to care for. 

They set up a camp, fire materia warming up all around. Someone managed to take Cloud's backpack before leaving. Issa continued to tend to the two changing their damp clothes so that they won't get frost-bites. Around the time everyone got setteled next to the fire small chat started to fill the room. ''Got some guts the new girl, doesn't she?'' ''Talkinking back like that? You bet she will get thrown out?'' they didn't mind hiding their conversation in front of Sephiroth as she didn't care for their disscutions anyway, but now she seemed invested in a way and so they couldn't help but ask. ''General what do you think of the newbie? Is she worth it?''

In general that meant 'is she gonna survive ?'. ''She is.'' after a long pause she added, ''Though i have enough of just one hyperactive solider.'' They exchanged glances. It was rare for Sephiroth to give someone days in this war. Maybe the blonde did have a chance in here and the Seconds, that witnessed her stupidly brave act understood her resolve. 

Cloud felt warm, hearing voices all around her. Opening her eyes she brushed her blonde hair from her face moving her legs to make sure that they didn't froze. ''Look who's awake! Are you feeling alright?''

''Been worst!'' in front of her appeared Micah, a Third commander. ''At least you have your sense of humor intact after that stunt you pulled. I do have to ask: What the fuck was in your head? Did you have any orders to jump after him?''

''I didn't, sir.''

''Did any of us say that you can move?''

''No, sir.''

''Then why did you jump?'' his tone was even with slight anger in it.

''I panicked, sir.''

''We don't need wimps in this army. Dissobey one more order and I will throw you off this mountain. You will recive your punishemnt when we get back home, for now focus on your mission.''

''Yes sir!'' punishment, she would get punished! Never in her life did Cloud expect to be happy hearing those words. 

''Also a piece of advice'' Akasair, another one of their upper classmen ''You might want to apologise and maybe ask for mercy from General Sephiroth .''

Apologise for what... Oh Gaia she screamed in Sephiroth's face! Why would.. how isn't she dead by now? The gods were smiling upon her this time. She let her head drop and realised that she was more or less... naked. Involuntarely she blushed. 

''Ha! Look at her face! Don't worry kid, we're not some perverts, but i don't think you wanted to get frost bites from that dive. And what a dive really!''

They gave her some food and chatted for a while about her equipment and past as a huntress. She did chose to get back in her own clothes and nobody seemed to have a problem with that. In their oppinion it suited her better. Micah, who taught her the right way to warm herself with a fire materia without getting fried told her to exchange for guard duty with General Sephiroth. 

Outside it was still night, with hints of light blue painting the sky. For a second Cloud closed her eyes and imagined that she was back at home waiting for something good to fall in one of her traps so that she could go back to her mom's house and get some warm food and a big hug. Her mom, huh. It's been almost two years since she left home but not once did she fel so far yet so close to it. The blonde clenched her fist around the fire materia enjoying it's warmth. 

Not far from there, Sephiroth watched her every move cautiously. There was a weird sensation of relief when she emerged from the cave, her golden locks giving her away. The uniform was gone but it was to be expected. Some of the fabric tore and it wouldn't protect her anymore. Thirds uniforms were really low quality. She could see perfectly through the darkness, aware of the unnatural glow of her eyes. Some things came with advantages and that was one of them. Pink light fell on the pale face, making her silouette visible for the blonde, who started making her way towards her. She stopped in front of her saluting stiffly.

''Speak, solider!''

''General Sephiroth, i am here to apologize for my behavieur! I have been rash and insulted you by speaking out of turn and not listening to your orders. I hope that you can forgive me!''

''Have you never been taught about thinking before acting? You could have died and left our team with a few people. If you don't care about your own life that is none of my problems, but you need to think about the best of the team first. Did i make myself clear?''

''Yes ma'am''

And that was that. Sephiroth stared at her with a cold gaze and surprizingly, the blonde didn't break eye contact not even a second. If she was gonna stay in the cold she might as well have company. Maybe now it was the time to try being a little more sociable like Genesis suggested. Well after a situation like yesterday Genesis would'ev been more than happy to launch a few fire balls towards the cadet, so maybe he wasn't the best example.

''Your uniform?'' it came off as cold and judging, exactly as intended. Sociable didn't mean in any way friendly right? 

''It got ripped in some places so i changed in my hiking gear.''

''Why did you bring it along? Did you not have a second uniform to take?''

Cloud looked down at the valley bellow. She loved watching sunrises after a storm in the mountains. 

''I had a hunch... and i feel better in it. I didn't have enough time to modify my uniform to my size.'' Why were they talking like this? Was this torture? Were the gods really smiling on her or just playing a sick joke? She looked up to see the General staring at her with a menacing look. Definitly a joke. The sun started to light up the mountain allowing her to see clearer. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, Masume's hilt hidden by the silver silk like strands. Nothing was changed in her apearence other than that. Her skin was pale as always, not even a blush from the cold staining her porcelain figure. They stayed a while like that, enjoying silence. None of them seemed the chatty type so why bother. 

''Hiking gear. Is Neibleheim far from here? I don't remember being there recently so i can not recall correctly.''

''It is. There is not steel sky, or this kind of disregard of nature on the behalf of industry.'' Oh, there it was again, talking like her mother due to nerves. She sounded like an elderly woman from her village, speaking ill of the company the Cloud actually ended up working for. How did she know where she was from. Maybe she looked through her files? 

''...''

''Not that Shinra is doing something bad-''

''I see where you are coming from and i do not condemn you. It is true that their methods aren't the best but they are the most efficient.'' Sephiroth jumped down two meters away from Cloud and went towards the cave. ''Keep watch until we leave.''

''Yes ma'am!'' the cold wind was gentle, bringing smells so familiar that it almost made her tear up. Maybe she had a fever. There was no way Sephiroth would just have a conversation with her just like that after yesterday. Right?

They left after a short while and resumed their original path. It was late afternoon when they reached an establishment hidden in between two lower crests. It was mostly deserted, with few guards that didn't take to much effort. They collected some information and burnt down the facility, reclaiming it as Shinra territory again. On the way back, the tense atmosphere dissapeared almost completely, Maicah and Akahair making fun of her motion sickness for the most part. They landed and Ayden helped sustain her until she regained balance. Sepiroth walked past her, and said without glanging back.

''I expect you in my office at 6 a.m. Sharp. As i said, you are yet to recive your punishment. And get a new uniform by then.''

''Yes ma'am!''

The taller woman left without another word, her long hair flowing down like liquid silver. Cloud flopped on the bed as soon as she reached her aparament. It smelt like a shitty detergent and was cold but it was way better than a cave. Warm water seemed like a blessing and her cheap soap bar smelled like home in a way now. Thinking about it now it wasn't actually that bad, taking that dive. Now she didn't feel like a stranger anymore. And it felt good.


End file.
